


Rule Number Twelve

by brihana25



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they could ignore Rule #12. They thought they could handle it. They were wrong. Dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Number Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Wake Up Call  
> Artist: Maroon 5  
> Season(s): 3-6  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): Under Covers, Frame Up, Boxed In, Singled Out, Dog Tags, Recoil, Judgment Day, Cloak, Semper Fidelis, Aliyah

  
  



End file.
